Accurate aiming in archery/cross bow and bow hunting of game is highly desired. Efforts have been made to utilize lasers to assist the user in improving aiming accuracy. One such attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,793 to Sauers. The '793 patent discloses a laser aided alignment system wherein a laser tip is placed on an arrow shaft and the user can adjust the bow's sights to correspond to the projection of the laser on a given target. However, the laser tip disclosed in the '793 patent is only for alignment of the bow sight. It is not for aiming a shot and is not for being shot from the bow as a projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,721 to Minica et al. discloses a laser projecting arrowhead that can be shot as a projectile. However, the aperture through which the laser projects is offset from the center axis of the arrow. Thus, the laser beam projected on the target will not correspond to the exact spot that the tip of the arrow will first contact. The '721 patent also does not disclose any method or means for turning the laser beam on or off. Thus, the battery may be more quickly drained and the beam could be unintentionally aimed in potentially dangerous directions, such as at aircraft or other persons, while the user is on the move.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide an improved arrowhead that facilitates aiming and addresses certain disadvantages of the prior art.